Thawing the Ice
by Nightmarish Disaster
Summary: So what if Aang wasn't Avatar, and it was a female waterbender named Aimaye? What if she and Zuko had something? What if she didn't get along with Sokka and Katara? Who knows how insane this could get.
1. Frozen Hearts

What if the Avatar wasn't Aang, but a female waterbender named Aimaye? Frozen for 100 years when she was 16, already having mastered waterbending and working on earthbending, knowing bits of airbending as well...and what if she wasn't thrilled to have Katara and Sokka there to find her?

-----

-Chapter One- Frozen Hearts-

"I told you to go away! Yes, I'm the Avatar, yes I've been frozen, yes I'm 16, yes I'm a waterbender now will you leave me alone?" The small girl hissed. She had a typical waterbender look- mocha skin, cerulean eyes, curvy yet slim figure. Her hair was long and black as coals, cascading down her back, and her sea eyes were glaring daggers at the waterbender girl and warrior boy standing in front of her. She wasn't tall but she wasn't shockingly short either, but her height did hinder her anger a bit.

"Well you should be kinda grateful you know, we just saved you." The boy pointed out. He was a bit scrawny and small, his hair pulled back atop his head, dressed in blue water tribe warrior attire. His name, he had said it was Sukko or Sokka or something like that.

"Saved me? Ha! If I'd wanted to be saved, you'd know." The girl cackled. "Trust me, I didn't."

"Well miss Avatar," The waterbender girl growled, "The world kind of needs your help!" The girl, Katana or Kitaya or Katara or something, was relatively tall and slim and curvy, dark mocha skin, long dark brown hair in a braid, with sky blue eyes.

"Why? Why can't the world survive for five minutes without the freaking avatar? UGH." The Avatar buried her face in her hands.

"One hundred years, Avatar." The boy pointed out.

"Sukko or whoever, that's not possible." She muttered.

"It's Sokka, and, Avatar, yes it is!" Sokka yelled.

"I have a name too, it's Aimaye." The Avatar glowered. "No, it's not possible. I only planned to be like that fro a few days, get some peace and quiet. I was sick of the Fire Nation chasing me! Ugh!"

"Well, it's gotten worse, and yes, it's been one hundred years." The amateur waterbending girl sighed, lightening up a bit, seeing how confused Aimaye was.

"There's...no way." Aimaye said, eye widening. "Kataya or whatever, you and Sokka are so just messing with me."

"Katara!" Katara snapped. "You were a water tribe girl! If we were kidding with you, wouldn't you know because you'd KNOW us?"

"...Well...yeah." Aimaye sighed, tensing up. "I would." She paused. "So they're all gone, everyone that I knew. And, and the Fire Nation...?"

"Got worse." Katara finished her sentence. The strong girl, the Avatar, suddenly seemed like a weak child.

"I'm sorry. I...have to go. I can;t just sit here, and..."

"Nah, we're coming." Sokka interrupted.

"No, you're not."

"Your bison-y thing can carry us." Yes, she did have a flying bison. She'd been training with the airbenders for a while and became friends with the bison, who she'd name Miko. 

"Yes, he more than likely could, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you come." Aimaye hissed throguh clenched teeth.

"You might need our help." Katara insisted.

"Whatever. If I needed your help I'd come and get it." Aimaye shot back, running ehr long fingers through her coal hair. "Trust me, I don't need it." And in one smooth movement, she leapt onto the bison's back, and they were up in the air.

"Think she'll be back?" Katara muttered.

"Oh yeah." Sokka said.

But Aimaye had no intentions of returning. She just kept going, urging Miko on for as long as they could. But both were tired, and hungry, and Miko dropped into the outaskirts of a town so Aimaye could go and get some food. Or something. They were starved. I mean really, you go and try to not eat for one hundred years.

She walked into the town, dressed in Water Tribe summer-ish clothes. It was a bit late in the year for that, but Aimaye didn't really give a care. She walked into a tea shop, relieved to see that they had other foods as well, and ordered Jasmine tea and some random fruit, and as soon as she got her food, chowed down like she hadn't eaten in years. ...Which, she hadn't.

She paused in her eating and leaned back in her chair, surveying the people. She wasn't sure where exactly she was, just some random town. As far as she could tell there weren't many benders...well, not that she could pick out. But...one person caught her eye.

He was lean and somewhat tall(well, taller than Aimaye). He was pale-skinned and had his hair pulled back. His eyes were liquid gold, and fierce, and there was a red flame-like scar over one of his eyes. Something about him...Aimaye couldn't tear her eyes away. Well, until she realised he was Fire Nation. But by then the boy had caught her looking.

"What do you want?" He challenged. Aimaye noted that he sounded cruel, but not naturally.

"Nothing. Can't a girl look at people?" Aimaye snapped back, tossing her hair.

"Not me you can't." The boy muttered. Moody.

"And why is that?"

"Because I said."

"Oh, and what are you, some big bad scary Prince, who I have to listen to?" She taunted.

"Yes." The boy replied, gravely serious. Oh.

"Really?" She questioned, suddenly curious.

"Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation." He snapped, the fire in his eyes glowing. He sounded as if he loathed the title. Looked as if he did, too. There was something about this cold-hearted boy...

"Oh. Hm. Well." Aimaye was suddenly nervous. Not only was she a waterbender, but the Avatar. And she wasn't sure if her name was known or not. Most Avatars were...she was known well by the Fire Nation 100 years ago..that was for sure.

"And you are?" The Prince's voice softened, it sounded more serious and less troubled now. She liked how his voice sounded when he wasn't harsh.

"Aimaye." She answered before thinking. Oops. She watched the Zuko's eyes widen and darken, turning into a flaming glare. 

"You lie." He sneered. "You aren't the Avatar." Prince Zuko dropped his voice so he wouldn't gain attention. "The Avatar disappeared a hundred years ago. She was known for her waterbending skills, her beauty and her brain, and I highly doubt she would tell the Fire Nation Prince who she was."

"Yeah? Well you can shove it. One, I am the Avatar. Two, I am pretty. Three, I am smart. And four...catch me if you can little prince." She winked at him, blew a kissand leapt up, bolting out of the shop, leaving the Fire Nation Prince shocked.

On her way back to Miko she bought many fruits for him, feeding him quickly then hopping on his back.

"Come on, Miko...let's go!" She laughed, and the bison leapt into the air...just as the Fire Nation ships caught site of her.

So the frozen-hearted Prince believed her after all.

_I bet I can thaw your heart_. She thought.


	2. You're Absurd

This chapter is rated M because of certain things! Not full lemon, but close.  
Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN AVATAR.

-Chapter 2- You're Absurd-

It wasn't too long before Aimaye and Miko stopped off the coast of...some island.

"Miko, go back to the tribe." She ordered the petite, yet still HUGE flying bison, who grunted and didn't budge. "Nope. Go." She ordered, more firm. The bison seemed to sigh, then leapt into the air again, into the direction of the village. Maybe the waterbender and her brother would take a hint...be there by the next evening.

Of course Aimaye was just waiting for that Prince to arrive. She knew he would...with or without other soldiers, he would. She just...knew. She walked deep into the forest on the island, into a relatively clear area surrounded by bushes, trees and vines. She passed the time by practicing her airbending, which she wasn't the best at. Of course within the next two hours, rustling in the bushes made the Avatar pause, a sly grin on her face.

"I see, Prince Zuko, was it? I see you couldn't get enough." She said, teasingly.

"How did you know?" He grumbled, stepping from the bushes.

"How did I know you couldn't get enough, or how did I know it was you?" Aimaye knew what he was talknig about, she just wanted to irritate the Firebender.

"The second one." He grumbled, beyond irritated. His gold eyes were flaming, but he wouldn't meet her gaze.

"Mm...I know things." she answered, stepping towards Zuko. "Now, answer me this...why did you come alone?" Aimaye smiled softly at the Fire Nation Prince, meeting his gaze evenly. He looked away within seconds.

"Hmph." He crossed his arms over his chest and refused to answer.

"Oooh, going silent, are we?" She giggled. "Mmm...I know the answer anyways. So why are you gonna risk stuff just to see me, and where are your soldiers? Or is this an ambush?" Aimaye tilted her head to the side and leapt back a few feet, leaning back against a tree.

"Why should I tell you this?" He was struggling to keep his voice down and doing a horrible job. Aimaye only shrugged.

"Who knows." She answered. "So why'd you come, then? You're just gonna sit here and struggle with yourself-"

"You know good and well why I came here!" Zuko finally roared, closing the distance between them in a few long strides, shoving Aimaye up against the tree and pressing his lips against hers. It caused a chill to travel up Aimaye's spine, and a delicious heat to bubble in her lower stomach.

"So," Aimaye gasped, pulling her face away from the Prince's and smirking. "You meet me abnd talk with me for a good five minutes. Then I disappear, knowing you'll come after me. Then you leave your crew and come here to take away what I'm saving for my husband one day?" she loved frustrating this boy already. He was so easy to read.

"I don't know!" He cried, his voice harsh. "I don't know what I want from you or why." She was still pinned against the tree, Zuko's face so close.

"Maybe it's something you don't need to know..." Aimaye murmured, kissing Zuko softly. She watched the fire in his eyes die down a bit, felt him relax. Then, his hold tightened on her again, he was taking over, kissing her hard. Aimaye stifled a moan and pressed her hips hard against Zuko...feeling the bulge in his pants and smirking against his lips.

"You are driving me insane." Zuko growled, his voice strong but not harsh, his tone slightly seductive...it made her shiver. Aimaye raised her eyebrows and bucked her hips into his, causing a low groan to escape his lips.

"This is absurd, you know." Aimaye pointed out. "You're a Fire Nation Prince. I'm a Water Tribe Avatar. You're just in it for the pleasure, since I'm supposedly all gorgeous and shit. I'm just going along with it because you're-" She stopped abruptly with a squeak.

He cut her off again, his hand brushing against her core. That's when Aimaye shoved him off using airbending.

"Sorry Prince. Not so far." She grinned, stepped closer, brushed her lips against his- barely- then shoved him. "You need to get away now."

Zuko didn't object. Though she knew the thing in his pants was. 

I know I'm not a common whore, Aimaye thought that night. Zuko had left without a word, his face, for once, unreadable. Now she was left with her confused thoughts. So what is it about this Fire Nation man that made me act that way? That's forbidden, and me being the Avatar...I'm more aware. But why? That night was restless and she hardly slept.

Aimaye awoke the next morning being poked on her side. She leapt up, automatically summoning a whip of water(from the nearby water) and flipping towards whoever was there.

Sokka and Katara.

"Oh, hi." Aimaye said lamely, smiling.

"So I guess you needed our help after all!" Sokka said with extreme cheeriness.

"No. I just needed some company." Aimaye laughed and shrugged.

"So, where to?" Katara asked. She was blunt...Aimaye liked her.

"Who knows...let'sw just go wherever. I know I need to learn more airbending. Earthbending. And I know nothing about firebending."


End file.
